Out of the dark Into the light
by Portgas.D.Rouge
Summary: Rewritten: Du musst ihm helfen, wenn nicht du wer dann? - Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht ihm zu helfen.
1. Prolog

Out of the dark

Into the light

~rewritten~

Autor: Brera Sterne

Beta: Gepo

Fandom: Harry Potter ©J. K. Rowling

Genre: dark, Chara death, lemon, rape...

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören J. K. und nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und treibe mit ihnen meinen Unfug. Wenn ich mit meiner Geschichte Geld machen würde, stünde sie nun nicht hier online ^.-

Sonstige Bemerkungen: Es tut mir Leid wenn Parallelen zu einigen FF's auftauchen, die ihr vielleicht schon mal gelesen habt. Wenn diese Autoren von den FF's sich beklaut vorkommen so tut es mir Leid, es war nicht meine Absicht!

„reden"

/denken/

Prolog

**Der Auserwählte bleibt verschwunden. Wo ist unser Retter?**

**London, tsa. **Heute ereilt die Redaktion eine Mitteilung, die die ganze Zauberwelt fürchtet. Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt ist nicht aufzufinden. Kein Auror kam mit dem Jungen zurück und viele glauben ihn verloren. Wo ist er hin? Niemand weiß eine Antwort. Selbst Albus Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Schottland, sagte in seinem Interview mit dem Tagespropheten '_Die Menschen dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben auf die Rückkehr des Jungen zu warten. Er wird uns nicht im Stich lassen_' Weiteren Informationen zufolge soll Harry Potter bewacht worden sein, ein Auror dazu '_Wir haben Potter rund um die Uhr nicht aus den Augen gelassen_' Da fragt man sich doch, wie der Junge dann verschwinden konnte. '_Wir gehen davon aus, das der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf etwas mit dem Verschwinden des Jungen zu tun haben könnte_', Arthur Weasley, Vater des besten Freundes von Harry Potter. So wie die Chancen stehen, kann man nur vermuten, dass der Junge-der-lebt schon länger der Junge-der-lebte ist.  
Wir halten sie aber weiter auf dem Laufenden  
_Ihre Renata Wildory  
__Tagesprophet_

**Minderjährige verschwinden spurlos**

**London, tsa. **In diesem Moment geht die zehnte Verlustmeldung in Großbritanniens 'Ministerium für Verlorengegangene Personen' ein. Das ist der 120. Fall in ganz Europa. Die Sachbearbeiter sprechen von einer Massenentführung oder Vernichtung. Doch nach ausreichenden Untersuchungen der Fälle ist klar, dass es sich nicht um einen Zufall handeln kann. Die Verschwundenen sind in den Nächten ihres Weggangs volljährig geworden. Auch gingen viele von ihnen auf die Hogwartsschule. Aber nicht nur in Großbritannien werden Kinder vermisst. Auch in Russland oder Frankreich, wo sich die großen Zauberschulen befinden, werden Schüler vermisst. Madame Maxime, Direktorin der Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei teilte der _Gazette du Sorcier_mit,dass einige ihrer besten Schüler nicht mehr zum Sommerunterricht erschienen waren. Ihre Eltern, hatten das Verschwinden nicht bemerkt, da Beauxbatons ebenso ein Internat ist, wie Durmstrang und Hogwarts. Ein Angestellter des russischen Ministeriums[1] sagte, dass selbst das Durmstrang-Institut für Zauberei viele Schüler vermissen würde, nur wenige von ihnen aus bekannten Todesserfamilien. Am meisten zu betrauern, wäre der Verlust des bulgarischen Suchers Viktor Krum.  
Liebe Leser, wir leben in harten Zeiten. Wo ist nur der Auserwählte, der das Unwissen unserer Art aufdecken kann?  
_Renata Wildory  
__Tagesprophet_

**Angriff auf Dublin**

**London, tsa. **Es ist erschütternd. Ganz Dublin stand am gestrigen Tag in Flammen. Todesser hatten um Punkt 20 Uhr Ortszeit einen Randstadtteil angegriffen, der von Muggle bewohnt wurde. Das Feuer der Zerstörung breitete sich aus und ergriff von mehreren Häusern besitz. Durch diese Wut des Feuers angestachelt, müssen wohl die Angriffe sich ausgebreitet haben und das Dunkle Mal erhob sich über Dublin um 23 Uhr. Augenzeugen, die das Grauen überlebt haben, berichten, dass die dunklen Gestalten auf die Befehle eines kahlköpfigen Mannes in einer schwarzen Kutte gehandelt haben. Dies beweist, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf den Angriff persönlich geleitet hat.  
Was soll noch geschehen, bis Harry Potter, der Junge-der-den-Dunklen-Lord-einst-besiegte wieder kehrt und uns befreit?  
_Renata Woldory  
__Tagesprophet_

[1] Durmstrang liegt bei mir in Russland (wegen der Sprache, niemand in meinem Bekanntenkreis, kann mir Wörter übersetzen -.-) genauer gesagt in Arkhangel'sk (Mirny).


	2. Chapter 1

Guten Abend,  
ja ihr seht richtig, ich melde mich auch nochmal zu Wort. Ich habe schon vor einem Jahr begonnen, diese Story neu zu überarbeiten und das hier ist nun das Resultat. Ich hoffe ich kann euch wieder begeistern :)

**Review Antworten:**

geli-chan: Ja Tom ist hier noch nicht tot, denn ich gehe nur nach den 1-5 Bürchern, andere habe ich gar nicht gelesen. Das mit dem Gastauftritt muss ich mir noch überlegen, ich will hier an dieser Stelle auch nichts vorweg nehmen, denn an dem Plot werde ich selbst nichts ändern, aber jeder wird hier auf seine Kosten kommen. Nein, nicht jeder mit einem -y ist weiblich, du wirst merken, wer weiblich ist und wer nicht ^^ Damals passte mir Zorn gut in den Kram, wobei ich den neuen Namen besser finde.

zissy: ich hoffe, diesmal musst du länger runterscrollen :P, sie haben Fehler, mehr als du liest. Zumal ich ihre fehler auch nicht auf den ersten 10 Seiten breit treten will...

YamisShadow: Das kenn ich und nach diesen vier Jahren habe ich es immer noch nicht geschafft das zu recherchieren ;) Aber vielleicht magst du meine Acht jetzt noch lieber ^^°

littleNightowl: Ich freue mich, wenn du es weiter verfolgst, na ob das Harry ist? Wer weiß? Im moment weiß man ja nichts! Über die Stellung der Elfen muss ich mir neuerdings nochmal Gedanken machen, damit es mit dem neuen Schreibstil und der vernormalisierung der _mary-sue-artigen _Elfen hinhaut ^^° Jedoch sprechen die Verhalten der Menschen dafür, dass die Elfen keine gute Stellung haben.

InaBauer: Sicher gibts für alle ein mehr oder weniger Happy End, obwohl mir das zur Zeit nicht so gefällt, aber es wird ncoh jede menge Drama geben, die Lehrer werden begreifen was sie gezüchtet haben, und die Menschen werden auch erleuchtet werden, vielleicht :)

lealau: ich hoffe, dass dir die neue Fassung dieser FF auch gefällt :)

Madame Minuit12: Okay, dann werde ich das berücksichtigen und in der neuen Fassung es etwas anders beschreiben, damit es leichter wird zu verstehen, was ich meine :)

Ilahya: Danke, dass du es spannend findest, mal sehen, wie dir die neue Fassung zusagt :)

Bei allen entschuldige ich mich, dass es vier Jahre gedauert hat.

Aber jetzt endlich gehts wieder los,

Vorhang auf für Out of the Dark - Into the light

**

* * *

**

Sein oder nicht Sein?

Die Luft war schwer, der Regen hatte gerade erst nachgelassen und die Wolken verzogen sich nur langsam. Der blutrote Mond schien durch die lichte Wolkendecke hindurch und tauchte eine Wiese nahe eines Schlosses in tief rotes Licht. Acht Personen, alle in schwere Mäntel gehüllt standen in einen Kreis, ein Monument in der Mitte. Dieses war gerade mal kniehoch und mit diversen Schriftzeichen versehen.

„Wollt Ihr wirklich zurück? Wenn Eure Magie ausbricht, wird das ein Problem sein, Mylord", die besorgte Stimme gehörte der hochgewachsenen Gestalt, deren Kapuze wie bei allen anderen auf den Schultern ruhte, mit hellblonden Haaren, die fast schon weiß erschienen. Seine hellblauen Augen waren auf die Gestalt neben ihm gerichtet.

Eben diese Person wandte den Kopf zu dem Sprecher. „Nenn' mich nie wieder so. Hast du mich verstanden, Pride?"

Goldgrüne Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen und die Stimme war eisig, als er gesprochen hatte. Der Angesprochene nickte, worauf die Gestalt fortfuhr: „Ich gehe, wann ich will, und werde mich nicht von euch aufhalten lassen, das lass dir gesagt sein. Und überhaupt – ich erlaube nicht, dass du –ihr alle- diese Formalitäten aufrecht erhaltet, während wir privat sind! Es genügt diese Farce vor dem Volk aufrecht zu erhalten!"

Die Gestalt wandte den Blick von Pride und ließ ihn über die restlichen Sechs schweifen. Doch Prides Stimme forderte erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du hast recht, verzeih mir bitte. Mir steht es ebenso nicht zu, Dich zu belehren. Du bist unser Herr und Gebieter, verzeih. Auch, wenn uns Freundschaft verbindet, bist Du dennoch höher geboren als wir alle. Wir dienen Dir aus Freundschaft und empfinden es als Ehre. Ich denke, ich spreche da für alle!"

Pride ließ seinen Blick wandern und erntete von jedem ein Nicken.

„So möge es sein. Ich werde gehen und ihr folgt mir, so wie es euch bestimmt ist. Kommt mit mir in die Gefahren der Zauberdimension, in der unsere Rasse vor 20.000 Jahren zuletzt gewesen war, in der wir vielleicht einmal wieder ein Zuhause finden, in dem wir in Frieden leben können.", die Stimme des Lords dröhnte mit Macht über die Wiese und ließ den Wind erzittern, der über sie hinweg fegte und seine Worte hin fort trug. Er sah gen Himmel, die Wolken lösten sich langsam auf. Ein gutes Zeichen für ihre Reise.

„Wir folgen Euch, selbst in den Tod, das solltet Ihr von unserem Eid wissen. Nicht umsonst haben wir ihn abgelegt. Wir werden Euch folgen, egal wohin Ihr uns führt und wohin die Reise geht." Die beumhangte Person neben Pride hatte einen Schritt vor getan und sah zu dem Lord. „Euer Weg, wird der Unsere sein, Lord Ire. Für immer."

„Wir werden euch beschützen. Jene bestrafen, die Euch schaden wollen und die Eure Autorität untergraben werden. Wir werden unser Leben nur für euch einsetzen, denn wir gehören Euch, wurden für Euch geboren.", kam es links von Ire, als eine graue Hand unter dem Mantel hervor kam und sich auf seine Schulter legte. Ein grünbrauner Haarschopf wurde vom Mond rot beleuchtet. „Immer, selbst wenn es uns auf einen holprigen Weg führen wird, werden wir Euch begleiten, werden für Euch da sein. Wir sterben mit Freuden für Euch, geben unser nutzloses Leben für Euch, und wenn Ihr es verlangt, werden wir unseren Eid wieder und wieder schwören."

Die goldgrünen Augen des Lords blitzten auf und er nickte, während er mit seiner Linken seine andere Hand griff, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. Er wollte es nicht nur hören, sondern musste sich vergewissern, dass er nicht alleine gehen würde. Nur durch den Schwur, den die Sieben geleistet hatten, konnte er sicher gehen. Er würde nicht alleine gehen, auch wenn er etwas anderes gesagt hatte: „Ich verlange es – noch einmal."

„Ihr könnt, so lange Ihr es wollt, dies von uns verlangen, mein Herr." Die Person mit kurzen, wirren, schwarzen Haaren hatte seine Stimme erhoben. Der Ausdruck in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen war fest. Er sah sich durchaus fähig seinen Herrn von allem überzeugen zu können. So fiel er auf seine Knie -die anderen Sechs taten es ihm gleich- und aus ihren Mündern kamen Worte der Überzeugung und des Lebens.

„Ein Schwur, der nicht von uns gebrochen werden kann.  
Wir schwören unserem Herrn und Meister  
Lord Ire,  
Herr über alle Elfenrassen  
die ewige Treue,  
schwören Euch mit unseren nutzlosen Leben zu schützen  
und immer für Euch und Euer Reich da zu sein.  
Wir geloben das heilige Reich zu verteidigen,  
es mit Euch auferstehen zu lassen.  
Unsere Aufgabe war, ist und wird immer sein  
den Lord dieser Dimension zu schützen,  
alles was Euch gehört,  
zu Euch gehört  
und um Euch herum ist.  
Zu zerstören, was Euch im Weg steht  
wer gegen Euch und Euer Reich ist.  
Wer versucht Euch zu schaden,  
wir werden alles zerstören,  
wenn es nur Euer Befehl ist.  
Wir, Eure Leibgarde,  
schwören Euch die ewige Treue,  
die weiter geht als der Tod!"

Lord Ire nickte. Er spürte sogar den Unterton in ihren vertrauten Stimmen. Auch wenn ihre Etikette es nicht verlangen würde, hätten seine Freunde diesen Eid abgelegt, aber sie mussten.

„Ihr wisst, ich werde ihn immer wieder von euch verlangen, wenn ihr etwas tut, das mich ärgert. Durch euren Schwur... egal." Er stand still, wandte seinen Blick nicht ab, auch wenn er abgeschweift war. Das sollte niemanden interessieren. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die anderen nickten.

Es herrschte kurze Stille, als eine glockenhelle Stimme sich erhob: „Wollen wir unsere Reise beginnen, Mylord?" Die linke Hand hatte sie erhoben und an die Brust geführt, so als habe sie angst, Lord Ire würde sie zurecht weisen. Jedoch seufzte dieser nur. Sie sah gen Boden. Sie hatte zu schnell auf die Reise gedrängt, das war ihr jetzt klar. Diese Reise war etwas, das ihr selber sehr nahe ging. Nach Jahren würden sie persönlich wieder zurück kehren.

Ein Seufzen ließ sie wieder aufsehen. Sie sah Lord Ire's zögerliches Lächeln. Sie hatte nichts verkehrt gemacht. „Keine Angst, Lord Ire" Angesprochener sah zu dem schwarzen Wuschelkopf. „Wir werden Euch beschützen! So vermessen es auch klingen mag, Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben" Lord Ire's Blick wandte sich der Gestalt ihm gegenüber zu.

Pride allerdings begann zu lachen und spottete: „Und das aus deinem Mund, Elegance?" Er schüttelte sein Haupt. So viel Leichtsinn hatte er lange nicht mehr in ihrer Runde erlebt.

Elegance reagierte anders, als wohl von Pride erwartet, denn seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Du lachst. Nur durch die Trottel haben wir die Ehre unserem Lord zu dienen. Rufe dir dies bitte wieder ins Gedächtnis"

Die Antwort kam postwendend: „Dein Verhalten wird seltsam, je näher jene Stunde rückt..."

Ihr Wortwechsel wurde von Lord Ire's Hand unterbrochen, die sich erhoben hatte. „Du kannst uns alle sicher nach Schottland teleportieren, Love" Keine Frage. Ein Befehl. Er ließ seine Hand sinken. Loves Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Mylord, Ihr habt keinen Anlass an mir zu zweifeln!"

„Wenn du sagst, dass ich nicht zweifeln soll, stell deine Gabe unter Beweis!" Jetzt regte sich die blondhaarige Gestalt neben Love. „Warum zweifelt ihr so sehr an meiner Schwester, Mylord?"

„Schweig, Hate!", Donnergrollen jagte über ihre Zusammenkunft. Wolken hatten sich noch nicht gebildet. Es zollte von Lord Ire's erhobener Stimme. „Erdreiste dich noch einmal..." Er ließ die Drohung so stehen, seine Hände zitterten, sodass er sie langsam hinter seinem Rücken zusammen legte. Es sollte nicht auffallen. Die goldgrünen Augen, die sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verzogen hatten, richteten sich wieder auf Love. „Teleportier uns an unser Domizil."

Wind brauste auf, stürmte über die Lichtung, auf der die Personen standen, umwehte sie, ließ die Umhänge flattern. Ohne eine Lichtquelle ausmachen zu können umschloss ein gleißend-weißes Licht sie. Es währte nicht lange und die Lichtung lag im Mondschein, als ob nie einer sie gesehen hätte.

* * *

tbc?


End file.
